


satiated

by slutsofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunter Reader (Star Wars), Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mandalorian Reader, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutsofren/pseuds/slutsofren
Summary: home from a long term job, you’ve come to realize how incredibly touch starved you are. good thing there’s two men who are more than willing to help seeing as they are in the same boat as you are.**no pronouns for reader :)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Paz Vizsla/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	satiated

Arriving back into the covert beneath the market on Nevarro, your bones ached. Although you were sore you couldn’t stop yourself from walking with a bit of a pep in your step. This most recent quarry had a wonderful price tag, if you say so yourself. The surplus in funds you were bringing back to your tribe was more than enough to give some of the younglings armor and more than enough credits would be left over for medicine and food. It was a blessing that you silently thanked the stars for.

A few heads turned to look at you as you passed by, undoubtedly eyeing the canvas bag you held in your left hand. The credits softly clinked together from inside. You stormed past the onlookers, not paying attention to the helmets swiveling to watch you as the whispers started. Being gone so long and returning with one of the highest payouts your covert has seen in quite some time was surely going to give rise to tensions, you worried.

Reaching the Armorer’s hall, you sat down gently on the bench after she acknowledged your presence, the canvas bag in your lap. Her hammer beat down on the metal she was working on, after a dozen beats she spoke, “You have returned.” 

Not a question nor a welcome but a statement. Sometimes you never knew what to expect of the Armorer. At times you wondered if the helm that clouded her expressions that made you weary or it possibly could be the tone that never gave away her feelings that set you on edge. Either way, you never wanted to be on her bad side.

You nodded at her words and reached inside the bag on your lap. Inside you felt for the bundle that was worth all the trouble you went through this past month. A single quarry worth his weight in credits. It was nearly too good to be true but the bastard did put up one hell of a fight if you were being honest.

You laid the gold and silver ingots on the table before you in their retrospective piles then reached back into the pack for the next bundle. Inside the second were credit chips. Each one worth more than the next.

“You have supplied your tribe well,” the Armor praised only taking a brief look at what you displayed. She stopped her work and approached the table, taking another few moments before she sat across you. “This will fund several younglings.”

“The younglings are our future. I will always provide, Armorer.”

“This is the way.”

“This is the way,” you repeated. 

She took a few credit chips and passed them back across the table to you saying nothing. You hesitated to reach out for them to push them back across to her, giving her all of the bounty until she raised a hand to stop you. “All these years and you’ve never taken more than two percent of your earnings to live on. Take these. You’ve more than earned them. The rest will go back into the tribe.”

“I-,” you stammered. Before you could finish whatever noncommittal excuse to not accept the credits back, heavy footfalls echo through the tunnels and come to a slow stop behind you. The room suddenly shifts and takes on a thick radiating tension.

“You’re alive after all,  _ vod _ ,” says a raspy deep voice, echoing ever so slightly off the metal walls, interrupting your conversation with the leader of the tribe.

Paz Vizsla.

Without turning around to face the large brute you replied with a steady tone, “I am,  _ vod _ .” Praise to the stars that your face was hidden behind your helmet because you beamed with a smile that you weren’t able to suppress. You were glad to be in Paz’s presence once again.

He lingered behind you for a breath and another until the Armorer spoke up. “Your contribution to the Tribe is greatly appreciated. You may leave.”

Less of a suggestion and more of a demand, you gathered. You stood, making what you assumed was eye contact with the Armorer as she gave you a small nod, gesturing a hand towards the credits still lying on the table. Still unsure, you took what was graciously given to you then pocketed them, prepared to make your exit of the hot room. As you turned around and stepped aside the small bench you had occupied, Paz in all his annoying glory blocked the entrance. His large body stood in the doorway and you let out an annoyed groan. 

“Paz Viszla, stay. I have use of you yet,” the Armorer called. Paz’s shoulders stiffened a bit before he reluctantly sidestepped you and took the seat where you previously were. With that, you left.

You made a beeline straight for Din Djarin’s quarters, hoping he was in his room. A tentative knock on the door and you could faintly hear some soft shuffling on the other side. The door swiftly opened and there was that beskar-clad  _ di’kut  _ you wanted to see.

Din spoke your name softly and moved aside to let you enter. As soon as the door shut he leaned towards you, the two of you partaking in a Mandalorian kiss, a  _ keldabe _ . His towering body pushed your back against his door. “You were gone so long,  _ cyare _ .” Beloved.

“I know, I’m here now,” you sighed happily. You wrapped your arms around his armored body and felt your heart swell. Din placed his hands against your waist, no doubt inhaling your scent as you were of him. You missed this, missed him, missed  _ both of them _ .

In your heart, you knew you wanted to shed all the layers of fabric and metal that kept you both from touching each other the way you really wanted. It was just too early to indulge in such things, something you shared with both Din and Paz, two of the strongest albeit airheaded warriors in the tribe.

“ _ Cyare _ ,” Din started, “Promise me you’ll never be gone as long as you were this time. I-, we, were both worried.”

You leaned back, resting your head against the door, and placed a hand on the cheek of his helmet, “You never have to worry about me, Din Djarin.”

He tilts his head into your hand and his shoulders noticeably relax. He whispers your name ever so softly in that warm voice of his and he lowers himself to pick you up. Your legs wrap around his body instinctively as he leads the two of you to his modest couch.

If there was one thing you loved about Din Djarin, it was his ability to live as modestly as possible. He was never one to be frivolous with his credits like some of the other Mandalorians have the potential of being. He was a man of as few possessions as he was with words.

He sat on the couch with you still on top as you laid into his chest, trying to shake off your day and seek warmth from him. “Will you tell me of your adventures,” he asked softly.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, accidentally knocking your two helmets together which led you both to have a small chuckle. When you finally found yourself comfortable, Din interrupted you, “You smell like a firefight, you know?”

A snort left your nose, “Thanks for reminding me I need to shower.” You couldn’t see it but you knew Din was smiling as much as you were in this comfortable moment. He didn’t respond, only reserving the seconds to minutes the two of you got to share like this. “We can talk about my adventures another day, Din. For now, let’s enjoy this.”

Din accepted your request and soon both of you began breathing in synch, relaxing into each other's embrace. After ten, maybe more minutes, you piped up, “Paz is probably waiting.”

The unspoken invitation lingered between the two of you. Din raised his gloved hands and rested them against the sides of your helmet. “I missed you.”

The smile you had trickled into your voice as you said, “I hate being out there without you, you or the other  _ di’kut _ .” You wrapped your gloved fingers around his wrist as you admitted this. 

Din nodded as you let go of him and stood. He rose from the couch and took a step towards the door then held his hand out for you to hold. No more words needed to be spoken now, not when the most important part of your covert life was just within reach.

The two of you continued to hold hands as you walked through the halls of the covert, still ignoring the lingering gazes of the other Mandalorians. The tribe more or less knew what was happening between Din, Paz, and yourself but quite frankly, you didn’t care. It didn’t matter if this was conventional or even allowed. As long as the three of you continued to bring in credits and provide for the tribe- nobody whispered a damned thing.

Stars help the first bastard to confront the three of you about it.

Arriving at Paz’s door, you entered the code for his quarters and the door swished open and Din let you in first, ever the gentleman.

The two of you entered the heavy infantryman’s living quarters quietly. Paz, as much of a brute he was, enjoyed his silence and quite frankly, each of you needed this- whatever this was. Din stepped around you and began to strip his armor off and you followed suit quickly. Backs turned to each other to give some semblance of privacy, soon you were both stripped down to your helmets and bare clothing essentials, a tank and soft shorts.

You were the first to finish undressing since, quite frankly, you wanted out of the leather and durasteel more than anything. Your skin itched to be free from its confines.

Din reached for your hand gently as he gestured to Paz’s room with a nod of his head, entwining your fingers together. Without the thick leather keeping your hand warm, it was Din’s own heat. His large hand encompassed yours and you felt a rush go down your spine. This is what you craved, what all of you craved.

“ _ Cyare _ ,” Paz sighed behind you. He entered the living area of his modest home, stripped down just like you and Din, he opened his arms wide towards you and you all but ran into his embrace, letting Din’s hand go. Paz wrapped his arms around your exhausted body and the two of you nearly clinked the other’s helmet together from the hug.

Din’s light footsteps fell behind you as he held you from behind, joining the hug. Paz shoved Din back lightly and cursed, “Hey, this is my hug, back off.”

You laughed while sandwiched between the two men and asked, “What did the Armorer want today?”

He looked down at you and shrugged, arms still around your body. “She wanted an update on weapons since somebody,” he squeezed at your sides, “brought us back enough funds to stock up.”

“We’re proud of you,” Din says behind you. 

You shrugged a bit, trying to hide the enormous boost to your ego before Paz let go of you and took your hand. You took Din’s own hand in your other one and the heavy infantry Mandalorian led you all down the hall to his bedroom. As soon as you entered you jumped into his rather large bed, not even bothering to stifle the giggle that welled up inside you. Your body bounced on the bed and Din sat on the left side of the bed, leaving room for you to flop around.

“What happened to being exhausted,” Din joked.

“That was before I took off the beskar, now I’m practically ready for playtime!”

The two men laughed at your sudden liveliness. Paz reached into a crate near his bed and retrieved an oversized fur blanket just for you and tossed it on the bed before nearing the solar light and quickly turning it off.

Soon the faint sounds of hisses filled the air. With heavy sighs from each of you, the three of you dropped your helmets off onto the floor beside the bed. Then you felt Paz’s large arm wrap around your middle, gently pulling you back towards the center of his bed.

“You feel nice,  _ cyar’ika _ ,” his deep baritone voice spoke from your left. Paz was a man of few words but the words he spoke always struck to your core.

“Not as nice as this fur,” you quipped back as you draped it over your prone body.

To your right you felt Din shift onto the bed and felt his hand reach for you. “Share, vod,” Din’s raspy voice called out. A smile plastered across your face as you gave a soft hum, the three of you moved in tandem to find your usual comfortable positions with each other.

“Come now, cyare’se,”  _ loved ones _ , “behave.”

You felt Din’s chest rumble beneath the hand you held on his chest as you snuggled closer to him. Din always enjoyed it when you playfully scold him. As you finally rested your head against Din’s chest, Paz took his usual spot behind you and you became the perfect middle to this snuggle party.

The three of you created a warm and safe environment for each other where your crave for affection could be satiated and you knew not a single one would betray your oaths to The Way. It’s what led you to this arrangement. That indescribable innate need for companionship without jeopardizing your creed.

Paz’s large warm body curved around you and he began to leave soft kisses along your shoulder blade and the back of your neck, gently moving your hair away so he could press more to your skin.

Beneath you, Din began similar ministrations and kissed upon the crown of your head and drew soft designs with his fingertips across the arm you had draped over his abdomen.

You let out a happy hum at the men, reveling in how gentle they are. No matter how much chaos and death surrounds the three of you, you all can shed those daunting walls in the confines of whatever situation your little trio have gotten into.

Large warm and calloused hands traveled down your back as Paz followed Din and began dragging his fingers in uncoordinated circles on your skin, leaning his solid body against you. “You are nothing but trouble,  _ or’dinii’ika _ .” Little fool _. _

“Says the bastard who made a fool of himself in front of the Armorer,” you poked back. Paz’s only response to your sly attitude was to smack your ass lightly that made you laugh.

Din shifts underneath you to lean up a bit and you imagined disbelief across his face, “Paz? Making an ass out of himself, who’d have guessed?” He chuckles.

Paz moves up onto his elbow and threatens playfully, “Don’t make me come over there.”

“I’d like to see that,” you say over your shoulder

Din shifted the arm that was under you and swatted at Paz’s large thigh. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, you two,” he threatens.

The three of you gave a lighthearted laugh and settled back down. Din began his usual ministrations of massaging your arms before you gave in to the one last thing you wanted to savor. 

You turned your body around and sought out Paz’s face in the darkness with your hands, feeling his sharp jaw you leaned towards him and gave him a kiss. You hummed as his large calloused hands wrapped around your body and he sighed against you. Paz opened his lips to deepen the kiss just a little, you barely registered Din behind you giving your shoulders open mouthed kisses too, his hands squeezing your hips. You felt like putty in this warm embrace. 

Before long you pulled away and gave Paz one last kiss before turning back around to Din, ever the most patient Mandalorian. You reached for his face as you did with Paz, only this time you felt the faintest of stubble beneath your hands. You smiled against Din’s lips as he crossed the small space to meet you. Where Paz’s lips were rough, Din’s was soft. Much like the rest of their bodies. As the two of you indulged in your kisses, it was hard to tell where one of you ended and the other began.

Din let out a groan, “Any more and I’ll have to take you  _ cyare _ .” He pressed his lips against your forehead, his hands still on your waist.

You leaned into his touch as Paz spoke, “Another day,  _ vod _ . Let our little bounty hunter rest.”

Your heart was so full in this moment with these two rough men who could touch you so softly you’d melt. Soon thereafter, the three of you settled down underneath the fur blanket Paz provided from one of his hunts many years ago. Relaxing against one another, the sounds of slumber filled Paz’s bedroom and you never felt so loved.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @slutsofren on tumblr :0


End file.
